


Dark Wedding

by Steph_Schell



Series: Dark!Charlie [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Marriage, Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Sebastian get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Wedding

Charlotte frowned as she felt a tug behind her. "Don't you dare rip my dress," she warned the maid.

"I didn't," the woman stuttered. "It's perfect, I promise you."

"It'd better be," she snapped. Charlotte turned to her reflection in the mirror. A necklace of pearls with a silver and pearl pendant hung around her neck. Her dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The left side was made up of petals edged in silver with a large stone in the middle of the flower. The tulle of the skirt fell gracefully from her hips straight to the floor. Her hair was in a delicate bun with pearl clips on either side. Around one wrist was a pearl tennis bracelet. "My veil," she prompted.

One of the maids hurried over and pinned a long white veil under her bun. "You look beautiful," she said.

Charlotte smiled at her reflection. "I look perfect," she declared. "Time to get married."

The church was filled to the brim with people. Everyone in Philly wanted to catch even the tiniest glimpse of the Matheson girl who had managed to capture the President's heart. She had been tucked away for most of their courtship so this was the first time anyone was really getting a glimpse at her.

Only three faces in the crowd weren't filled with curiosity. Bass had decided he hadn't finished humiliating Rachel, Nora and Miles. They were put in the very first row of seats on the bride's side so they would have a perfect view of the entire proceedings. But they were also bound and gagged in case they tried to make trouble. Bass grinned at them as the bridal march began to play.

Charlotte practically floated down the aisle after her bridesmaids. She had wanted Miles to walk her but she knew that some things just couldn't be. Miles would only make trouble if he was free and she wasn't about to let anyone ruin her perfect day. She smiled brightly as Sebastian took her hands in his at the altar. This day was going to be wonderful.

The whole wedding was sort of a blur to her as she looked at Sebastian. The only part that really stood out was when the minister asked if anyone had any objections to their marriage. Charlotte tensed in preparation for Nora or Rachel to make some sort of noise about her marrying Sebastian. But no one spoke up and the ceremony went on.

The reception was even grander than the ceremony. "Happy?" Sebastian asked her as they danced together.

Charlotte grinned at him. "I couldn't be happier," she told him. "Everything was perfect."

"It's only the beginning," he promised. "Things will never be bad again, Charlotte. Not as long as we're together."

"I know," she smiled. "And we'll make everyone else know too. Starting with Georgia."

Bass kissed her. "After our honeymoon," he said. "Even rulers need to take a break once in a while."

"After our honeymoon," Charlotte agreed. She turned as she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked back at Bass. "I want to say goodbye," she murmured.

"Go then," he nodded. "But don't be too long."

Charlotte kissed him once more for good measure then ran to the group being escorted away from the gathering in chains. She ignored Nora and her mother but wrapped Miles in a hug. "I'm glad you were there," she told him.

Miles remained stiff as a board as he looked down at her. "I wish I hadn't been," he replied.

Charlotte just continued to smile. "You'll come around," she predicted. "Just as soon as you see how much better things get."

Miles said nothing and the three of them were taken back to his house. It was hours later when the door to his room cracked open. "Shouldn't' you be off on your honeymoon, Bass?"

"I will be. Soon. I just wanted to say something to you. Something I couldn't say with Charlotte around."

"Some speech that I don't actually give a fuck about that says how this is all my fault?"

"No."

Miles turned to him. "No?"

Bass shook his head. "No. No speech. Just two words."

"What are those?"

"I win."


End file.
